


Sunshine

by MonstersAreHuman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, The violence is really only mentioned, These poor boys what have I done, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstersAreHuman/pseuds/MonstersAreHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kageyama met Hinata, he was seventeen, and the sun was brilliant in the sky. He thought, <i>this boy is sunshine</i>, and his fiery hair and spirit did indeed seek to mimic the sun itself. They became friends fast, in the heat of summer, and soon it morphed into something else.<br/></p>
<p>Their love was bright and strong, and they sought to protect each other from war and disease and strife. They were so innocent then. But when they lived, their love was not accepted. Seven months was what they had the first time before Hinata was murdered by somebody who had decided that their love was not valid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hundred or so Hellos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761275) by [iwillstillopenthewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow). 



> I've come back to this now in 2018 and just fixed the spacing. Bless the weary few who made it to the end before that change to leave kudos, because dear god, this entire thing is a mess.

The first time Kageyama met Hinata, he was seventeen, and the sun was brilliant in the sky. He thought, _this boy is sunshine, ___and his fiery hair and spirit did indeed seek to mimic the sun itself. They became friends fast, in the heat of summer, and soon it morphed into something else.  


Their love was bright and strong, and they sought to protect each other from war and disease and strife. They were so innocent then. But when they lived, their love was not accepted. Seven months was what they had the first time before Hinata was murdered by somebody who had decided that their love was not valid. That a boy as brilliant as Hinata should cease to exist for something so simple as loving the wrong person. Seven months before someone decided that he had the right to take the sunshine from Kageyama’s life so that it was as dark as his hair. He lived the full extent of his life, but it was all gray. Sunless.  


\-----

The second time, they had only minutes together. Two enemies lying side by side in a trench, dying. All they could do was look at each other and share their fear through their wide eyes, blue and gray uniforms both turned black with the dirt. Kageyama remembered Hinata, though he’d thought that Hinata was a figment of his imagination that he kept seeing in his dreams. Hinata clearly did not remember Kageyama, for their was no recognition in his eyes, but soon, the world was too dark to care about anything. Not even the fact that he’d lived more than once. It did not occur to him that there could be another.  


\-----

The third time they met, it was in an alleyway in Chicago. Hinata was a street kid, and Kageyama, known as the Crow, belonged to a gang. They fell in love much like the first time, scared young children who couldn’t stop themselves from falling no matter how hard they tried to resist. Kageyama helped Hinata feed himself and find shelter, and Hinata... Well, Hinata gave Kageyama a reason to live, and that was enough for him. He was simply happy to have found him again. He finally felt whole again for the first time in this life. 

As they grew closer, Kageyama hoped that this time would not be like the other two, but especially not like the first one. The world was still very narrow-minded. He realized later that he’d worried about the wrong thing. This time, they had five months before Kageyama’s bosses decided that Hinata was too much of a distraction, so they killed him in front of Kageyama and dropped him in a dumpster. His warning was his undoing. Forty years later, helping people through what was then his gang, he’s shot in the head by a rival leader younger than he was.  


\-----

The fourth time, they were children, seven years old. This time, Kageyama made a mistake. He knew immediately who this was, but he didn’t understand what would happen when he said to the new boy down the street, “I’ve missed you, Hinata.” His parents and the boy’s were confused, but the boy became upset. “No!” He screamed, “No! Get away from me!” 

Kageyama cursed himself. He supposed it was only fair. He was responsible for Hinata’s death three times before. He knew that Hinata didn’t remember, but the fear from all those deaths was still alive in him. Their parents told themselves that one of them had mentioned his name to Kageyama, and life went on. After Hinata calmed down, they played together, and the years flew by, but Kageyama could not stay silent. He really had missed his dear friend, even if only one of them remembered. They’d always found each other in the end, through continents and lifetimes. He said again, when they were ten, “You know, I really did miss you.” 

This time, though, Hinata didn’t yell at him. Kageyama saw a flicker of recognition before it morphed into panic, and Hinata ran. He ran, and ran, and then forgot to look both ways when he entered the street. The car killed him instantly. They had three years that time, and Kageyama could never forget that he could have had longer if he would have kept his mouth shut. 

He doesn’t leave until he’s 20, killed in yet another war. This time, though, he died protecting an enemy child. Kageyama thought that no child should have to pay for its parents’ hatred, so he didn’t agree with the word ‘enemy’ that showed up in the newspaper informing the world of his sacrifice.  


\-----

The fifth time they met, it was on a basketball court. Hinata was short, but he tried and tried and tried to succeed. He could jump, after all. Kageyama remembered his determination from before, that drive to do, but put into the context of sports, it really was something else. 

However, he still was not a very good player, for all of his raw talent, he could not be helped with his skill. Kageyama excelled at basketball, and Hinata wanted nothing to do with him because of it. Kageyama was just as stubborn as he, though, and began to win him over. Then, racing to a game, Hinata was hit by a car while riding his bike and slipped into a coma. Kageyama, fearfully remembering a pair of ten-year-old boys very long and not-so-long ago, prayed and prayed for him to wake up, but he died a week later. 

They'd had a year total, but only two months as friends. He himself died when he was thirty, after a career as a professional basketball player. He went down in a plane crash. Kageyama was getting tired of the game.  


\-----

The sixth time, Kageyama had decided that he would stay away from Hinata, no matter what happened. He would protect him at the cost of his happiness. He first met him at school, when they were 12. Hinata seemed drawn to him without knowing why, but Kageyama, not having that luxury, shoved him away repeatedly. He did know. 

His heart broke more and more as Hinata was hurt, but he knew that that was what needed to be done. His pain for Hinata’s life. His pain for Hinata’s life. He reminded himself all the time, but Hinata was friendly, and soon made other friends. He watched him grow and change with the pain in his heart always. Hinata still tried to be friends with him, but Kageyama was still as violently mean as he could be, and once, a hurt Hinata screamed at him, “Why do you hate me? What did I do?” Kageyama, a terrible pain in his heart himself, wanted to scream back that it wasn’t what Hinata had done, it was what he had done. How he’d already watched him die five times. That he was doing it for him. But he said nothing, and that was the last time Hinata talked to him. 

A year later, when they were 16, Hinata got sick. Very sick. Two months after that, the cancer claimed him as its own, and Kageyama wept, for Hinata, and also for the four years that he could have had with his love, since he died early in the end anyway. That lifetime, Kageyama marked his skin with scars from a blade and died at 21 from an overdose trying to forget.  


\-----

The seventh time, they met when they were seventeen again. They became fast friends within a year, and they went to the same college as roommates. In college, they once again fell in love, and while Kageyama waited in dread for the death to come, it never did. 

The seasons changed, they graduated, and they lived together. Kageyama began to think that this was it. This was the life that they could live together. So, when Hinata was curled up on their couch and suddenly decided that he wanted pork buns in the middle of the night, Kageyama was the one to head down to the grocery store. He insisted. 

He still remembered Hinata’s body from his third life. Though he was sure that this was the one, this was the life, he had to be cautious. Nothing happened. Then, he heard the fire trucks, saw them race towards their apartment. He held his breath, willing them to go right, go right, go right, but the truck went left. Towards their house. Kageyama broke into a run, turned the corner... And felt panic take over. The next thing he knew, he was trying to fight past a police officer to get to Hinata’s burned body. 

They’d had nine years together. 

One week later, Kageyama himself died from a gun to the head. He was done with this game, he’d decided.  


\-----

The final time they met, it was on a volleyball court when they were fifteen. This time, Kageyama hadn’t had a good childhood, but he lived through the abuse with baited breath, waiting to finally catch a glimpse of fiery orange hair. It kept him alive. Hinata flew, as he always had, as he should always, but this time, Kageyama guided his path. Together, they made the ultimate team, and Kageyama knew that this time, finally, they would both live. They would live.  


70 years later, Kageyama waited for death. Hinata had passed away in his sleep two days before, and their children were preparing themselves to lose both of their parents. They’d had a good life, this time. They’d been professional volleyball players, and they’d shared their first kiss just after winning the worldwide championships while a crowd cheered the ultimate team on. While the world still had hatred for relationships like theirs, it was getting better. There was hope. He and Hinata had raised four children, good, strong children. They had nine grandkids. Kageyama was ready to be with the love of his lifetimes, and this time, he knew he could finally rest. 

He closed his eyes for the final time and once again chased his sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read the parent fic of this if you haven't. I actually forgot I read it, but I found it again, and it's much better than this is. I actually wrote this for my English class and then just put the real names in there.
> 
> While spacing, I've found a great many things I'd like to change about this, but I'd practically have to rewrite it, so... I'm leaving it. I would just take it down, but apparently 3 people have bookmarked this and I'd hate to disappoint them.


End file.
